Hummingbird: A Miraculous Self Insert
by InquisitorMikhailovich
Summary: When Michael, secretly the hero Hummingbird, gets to visit Paris, he gets more than he bargained for in his wish to meet Ladybug and Chat-Noir.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey mom, do you think we're gonna see Ladybug or Chat Noir?"

Michael's mother sighed.

"Honey, this is the seventeenth time you've asked and the answer is still that I don't know."

Zips poked his head out of Michael's shirt collar.

"There's always trouble in Paris so of course you're gonna see 'em so stop asking OOH IS THAT THE EIFFEL TOWER?"

Michael snagged the Kwami as he attempted to escape the shirt collar. A second later and his mother would have seen the little idiot as she turned around to adjust his younger brother's car seat.

Michael pressed his nose against the glass to give Zips a look.

"Yes, it is, and we've talked about you coming out around my family…" he whispered.

"Sorry…" Zips replied, sufficiently chided.

"It's ok, you just can't do that!"

Michael reached down and slipped a sour hard candy out of his bag, sneaking it into the Kwami's hands. It was greedily downed immediately.

Wary of his mother's ire, Michael kept his mouth shut for the rest of the drive, opting to silently watch for one or both of his idols. He ended up sacrificing more than half of his stash of candy to keep Zips hidden, but his excitement kept him from noticing.

The ride to the hotel yielded no Ladybug or Chat Noir, only disappointment.

A tad angry, Michael helped his dad unload car as his mother took his two younger brothers up to the suites the family would be staying in. Zips was difficult as always, until Michael grabbed him and shoved him into one of his cargo pants pockets, velcroing it shut.

As he led the unpacking effort in the suite, his mother was rattling off her plans for their time in Paris. The Eiffel Tower was mentioned at least three times, along with some boring art museum and a dozen other things.

Michael sighed. That wasn't his goal in being here at all.

He wished Caleb had been able to come. Then, if nothing else, he would have had someone to talk to about girls or something.

After a couple minutes he ducked into the bathroom and let Zips out.

"It was TOO dark in there and claustrophobic too and I didn't like HEY WHAT'S THIS?"

Michael grabbed the purple bar of soap before Zips could nibble on it.

"Hey gimme gimme…"

"Zips, be quiet for a moment."

The shimmering green shoulder angel swung to a stop in midair.

"Michael what's wrong?"

Michael sighed.

"Caleb couldn't come cause of wrestling competitions, and all mom's plans are for either little kids or grown ups, and I'm just stuck here."

Zips flew in as Michael's chin dropped and struggled to lift it.

"Come on buddy you need to be positive I mean we don't want you to meet Ladybug and Chat Noir because you get Akumatized I mean think about what that would do to my chances of meeting Tikki!"

Michael laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Sounds like a plan."

Michael slid another hard candy out of his pocket, unwrapping it thoughtfully.

"Let's do this.

Zips nodded and flew back into the cargo pocket, and Michael unlocked the bathroom door.

Michael dropped the unwrapped candy into the pocket with Zips in it just as his dad swung around the corner.

"There you are kiddo! We're about to go to the Louvre!"

"The what?"

"The best art museum in the whole world! They have the Mona Lisa here!"

"Oh, cool!"

Michael faked interest, but the Mona Lisa did sound legitimately cool. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe was being irritatingly childish, as per usual.

She very clearly had not been the one to do her presentation. There was no way that a tenth grader had the technical skills to animate Ladybug narrating a video about classical Greek sculpture, especially not one with so short an attention span. Not that anyone was going to point it out to her, or to anyone else. Everyone simply clapped, as they always did.

Chloe had made a point to go immediately after Marinette presented, and made frequent eye contact with Adrien. Well, she tried to. He wasn't even remotely interested.

Marinette, however, noticed, and only Alya prevented armageddon.

"Woah there, girl, deep breaths. Don't let her get the best of you."

"I know, I just - I can't stand her sometimes!"

The teacher thanked Chloe with forced enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Chloe, that was… Wonderful. Alright, who's next?"

When no volunteers materialized, she glanced at the role.

"Alright, how about you, Paige?"

A girl at the back, practically drowning in an overlarge hoodie, swallowed nervously.

"D- do I have to, miss?"

"Everyone has to present eventually. Yours is great, I'm sure."

"A- alright…"

Paige stood and timidly made her way to the front of the room, clutching a rolled up poster to her chest. When she got to the front, her attempts to pin the poster up were met with mixed success.

Chloe laughed obnoxiously.

"Look at her, she can't even put up a poster correctly!"

Marinette shot her a look, and Paige glanced over her shoulder, a hurt expression on her face. After several more tries, she got the poster to stick, and turned around, clearly already flustered.

"I- I chose to do my presentation on the Mona-"

The poster, oblivious to Paige's unease, snapped off the whiteboard and hit her in the back of the head.

Chloe busted up laughing loudly, and snickers tore through the class.

"You can't even get started! How on Earth do you think any of us are going to sit through a presentation like this?"

Paige stooped to pick up the poster, but it rolled under the teacher's desk and stopped right at Chloe's feet.

"Ooh, what's this?"

"Hey, I w- worked hard on that!"

Chloe brought a foot down, folding the rolled poster all the way up its length.

"Oops, sorry, I guess we're all klutzes every once in a while, aren't we?"

She made eye contact with Paige.

"Some of us more than others, right?"

Paige gasped in helpless anger, and before anyone could react, grabbed her bookbag and rushed from the room. The teacher opened her mouth to criticise Chloe, but the bully raised her phone and pointed to her father's contact. The slight went unaddressed.

Marinette stood and made her way towards the door.

"I'm going after her."

"Marinette, sit down, I will talk to her later. Nino, I believe it's your turn to present?"


End file.
